save my heart
by krazygurl101
Summary: edward cheats with rose! bella and emmett are left empty hearted. but what happens when emmett spends a dark and stormy night with bella. will they ever look a each other the same. ps edward is alittle diffrent kinda mean and controlling. my first fanfic
1. cheater cheater

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES! NOR DO I OWN THE SONG MY GIVE A D*MNS BUSTED BY JO DEE MESSINA.

AN: This is the first chapter I've ever done, so please review and tell me what needs work. Everyone who does gets a imaginary cookie.

Well, you filled up my head with so many lies.  
You twisted my heart till somethin' snapped inside.  
I'd like to give it one more try,  
But my give-a-damn's busted.

You can crawl back home, say you were wrong;  
Stand out in the yard and cry all night long.  
Well, go ahead and water the lawn:  
My give-a-damn's busted.

I really wanna care.  
I wanna feel somethin'.  
Let me dig a little deeper:.  
No, sorry: nothin'.

You can say you've got issues, you can say you're a victim.  
It's all your parents fault, after all you didn't pick 'em.  
Maybe somebody else has got time to listen:  
My give-a-damn's busted.

Well, your therapist says it was all a mistake:  
A product of the Prozac an' your co-dependent ways.  
So who's your neighbor these days?  
My give-a-damn's busted.

I really wanna care.  
I wanna feel somethin'.  
Let me dig a little deeper:.  
No, still nothin'.

It's a desperate situation, no tellin' what you'll do.  
If I don't forgive you, you say your life is through.  
C'mon, gimme somethin' I can use:  
My give-a-damn's busted.

Well, I really wanna care.  
I wanna feel somethin'.  
Let me dig a little deeper:  
No, I'm sorry.  
Just nothin', you know.  
You've really done it this time, ha, ha.  
My give-a-damn's busted.

Chapter 1

Busted

I was driving down the long road to my Edward's house. I was coming around the last bend in the road when I saw Edward's car with Rosalie on the hood sucking face with my boyfriend. For a second, I felt nothing accept confusion, and then it hit he was cheating on me.

Abruptly, I slammed on the brakes. Instantly, their heads shot apart. Edward looked up, and he knew I had seen.

"Bella!" He ran to my car. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Well, it looked like you were making out with Rose," I snapped.

"Bella, please hear me out," he pleaded.

"No, Edward. You cheated on me. I trusted you, and you betrayed me," I shouted, starting to walk away, but he grabbed me.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"Away from you," I screamed back.

"No, you're not," he said while tightening his grip on my arm.

"Let go of me," I cried.

"No, not until you say you love me and will stay with me forever," he stipulated.

"No" I answered icily.

"You little bitch…"

Just as he started to pull back to slap me, a fist slammed into the side of his head.

"She said leave her alone," Emmett, who must have been the one who smacked Edward, fumed.

"This is not your problem," snarled Edward.

"Yes, it is. You cheated with my wife," countered Emmet.

All of a sudden, Edward had a hold of my neck.

"Well, if I can't have you, no one can, " he smirked.

Then everything went black…..

THANKS SOMUCH FOR READING. NOW PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON. YOU KNOW YOU WANNA DO IT.


	2. the white light

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES.

Special thanks to

**flowerpower girls**

Alexis

**vamp1001**

**Bellaangel383**

**Thanks so much for your reviews **

**Chapter 2 **

**The white light **

**Bella's POV**

** My eyes slowly opened but all I could see was a white light.**

"**Bella, good to see you awake you gave us all a good scare." Said Carlisle **

"**Carlisle what happened" I whispered **

"**Well when Edward started choking you, you passed out but Emmett saved you."**

"**What happened to Edward?" I questioned **

"**Well after putting him self-back together he and rose took off" **

"**Is Emmett ok?"**

"**Yes he's just fine" Carlisle assured me **

**Just then Emmett walked in the door**

"**Speak of the devil," I laughed **

"**And he shall appear" finished Emmett **

"**Carlisle can I speak to Emmett alone"**

"**yes"**

**As Carlisle left we stayed quiet. **

"**Thank you Emmett you saved my life."**

"**Bella I wasn't going to watch him kill you" **

"**But you ripped him apart"**

"**Bella I would do anything for you" **

**He got up and kissed me on the cheek. As he was walking away I felt like I was being pulled to him **

"**EMMETT wait!" I yelled **

"**Yes Bella" he replied **

"**Will you stay with me"? **

**As you wish was all he said.**

**Thanks for reading hit tat button you know you want to please it my b-day for me pleasssssssssssssssse **


	3. my happy ending

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES! NOR DO I OWN THE SONG MY HAPPY ENDING.

Special thanks to

**flowerpower girls**

Alexis

**vamp1001**

**Bellaangel383**

**Edwards-daughterxoxo**

**.lurve**

**twilightistheawesomest**

**vampire4life123**

**Music of the wind**

**Roza melek**

**BaDgIrLsMaD95**

**AliceCullensTwinENA**

**Thanks so much for your reviews **

Chapter 3

My happy ending

Id been in the hospital now for 5 days now and their going to let me go home. Charlie and Emmett have been by my side the hole time. As we walked down the hall to the check out desk Emmett had his arm around my waist. I know he was just trying to keep me from falling but something inside wished it was more. Charlie singed all the release papers but as we were walking out I heard the lady behind the counter say " what a nice young couple". Me being me turned tomato red. That's when Charlie turned around

"Bells why you blushing so much" he laughed

"Oh it nothing" I said

"The lady inside said what a nice young couple as we where walking out" Emmett said bluntly.

"Well its better then Edward" Charlie whispered

"DAD" I yelled

" Well its true he put you in the hospital for 5 days" Charlie defended

"Whatever can I ride to the house with Emmett" I asked

"Yes and Emmett I was wondering if you would mind spending the night on Friday I have to work all day and night I really don't want to leave Bella there alone that long"

"Charlie I can take care of myself I defended"

"Yes but I don't want to alone if Edward shows up"

"Im not scared of him" I protested

"And that's the problem so Emmett do you mind"

"No I have nothing to do that day so Bella and I could hang out"

"Good so that's done so ill meet you at the house I have to go to the station to do some paper work."

"Ok love you" I gave Charlie a hug and a kiss Emmett was at the car and had my door open when I got there.

"Thank you kind sir" I said really proper as I climbed in the car.

"Your welcome my lady" he replied

once we where on our way it was quiet so I turned on the radio and avril lavigne started

playing my happy ending.

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus:]_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do _[CD version]_  
All the stuff that you do _[radio edited version]_

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus]_

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_[Chorus x2]_

_[x2]_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

That song explained everything about what I felt now. It wasn't me it was him. I wasn't the one who cheated. The past 5 days iv been at war with myself because I had made my self think that it was my fault because I wasn't good enough for him but he's not good enough for me. The only person good enough for me is Emmett. Wait what did I just say! No that's not what I said no no no. I looked at Emmett and that was the moment I fell in love with Emmett Cullen!

I hope this chapter is better I tried.

Me: press tat button or ill get Emmett on you

Emmett: hey you cant use me like that

Me: yes I can I luv you Emmett

Emmett: I luv you 2

Me: yay me!11


	4. one dark and stormy night

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES!

Special thanks to

**flowerpower girls**

Alexis

**vamp1001**

**Bellaangel383**

**Edwards-daughterxoxo**

**.lurve**

**twilightistheawesomest**

**vampire4life123**

**Music of the wind**

**Roza melek**

**BaDgIrLsMaD95**

**AliceCullensTwinENA**

**spring breeze17**

Somebody

Thanks so much for your reviews

It was Friday and all week I was thinking about today I haven't seen Emmett scince he dropped me off. My mind was telling me that I was stupid to love him but the heart wants what the heart wants. I had already taken a shower and gotten dressed. It wasn't till after I was dressed that I realized what I was wearing. I had on a light blue top with white skinny jeans something Alice gave me for my birthday. I walked down stairs almost tripping on the last one. Dad was already gone to work but left a note

Bella gone to work and Billy wants to go fishing first thing in the morning so ill be at his place to night and most of tomorrow. Emmett said that he would stay the whole time so I hope you to have fun.

Charlie

Wow so now my dads letting a guy stay the night something must be going on he would never let Edward stay the night. I decided not to worry about it. My stomach grumbled and I remembered that I hadn't ate today. But I knew there was nothing to eat. I wanted McDonalds so bad so got my keys and walked to the door but as I opened it there was Emmett leaning against the door frame with a bag from McDonalds.

"Got you something to eat" Emmett extended the bag

"How did you know I wanted McDonald?" I questioned

"Because you said it" he laughed

"When"

"You said oh I haven't ate today I want McDonalds so I went and got it for you"

"Oh that was nice"

Then horror struck if I had said that out load what else did I say out load he didn't seem like he heard the rest so I set down and ate my food.

So the day went by uneventful. We watch TV and played sorry with I kicked his butt at.

But as the evening closed in so did the worst storm in forks history.

"So bells what you want to do tonight" Emmett asked

" Don't know but it's going to be a stormy night"

I know its short but I have to do some cleaning or I get my computer taken so I hope you guys like it tomorrow chapter will be super long


	5. raining like crazy

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES! NOR DO I OWN THE SONG RAINING ON SUNDAY BY KEITH URBAN OR THE SONG DON'T TELL ME BY AVRIL LAVINE

Special thanks to

**flowerpower girls**

Alexis

**vamp1001**

**Bellaangel383**

**Edwards-daughterxoxo**

**.lurve**

**twilightistheawesomest**

**vampire4life123**

**Music of the wind**

**Roza melek**

**BaDgIrLsMaD95**

**AliceCullensTwinENA**

**EsraMiseryMcCartyCullen**

**LiquidSunshine22**

**XxClairdelunexX**

momomonkey

**Thanks so much for your reviews**

I know this song doesn't really go with the time line but this song inspired this chapter and the weather lol it raining!

It ticks just like a Timex  
It never lets up on you  
Who said life was easy  
The job is never through  
It'll run us 'til we're ragged  
It'll harden our hearts  
And love could use a day of rest  
Before we both start falling apart

I Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
Stormin' like crazy  
We'll hide under the covers all afternoon  
Baby whatever comes Monday  
Can take care of itself  
'Cause we've got better things that we can do  
When it's raining on Sunday

Your love is like religion  
A cross in Mexico  
And your kiss is like the innocence  
Of a prayer nailed to a door  
Oh surrender is much sweeter  
When we both let it go  
Let the water wash our bodies clean  
And love wash our souls

And pray that it's raining on Sunday  
Stormin' like crazy  
And we'll hide under the covers all afternoon  
And baby whatever comes Monday  
Can take care of itself  
'Cause we've got better things that we can do  
When it's raining on Sunday  
Ooh, oh oh

I Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
Stormin' like crazy  
We'll hide under the covers all afternoon  
And baby whatever comes Monday  
Can take care of itself  
'Cause we've got better things that we can do  
When it's raining on Sunday  
Ooh, oh oh  
When it's raining on Sunday  
When it's raining on Sunday  
Let it rain  
Whoo, ooh

Chapter 5

Raining like crazy

Bella P.O.V.

Some how Emmett had talked me into watching a scary movie. So we where watching psycho. And just as the old lady goes to stab the girl the power goes out (AN: I cant say the power was my idea it was alicecullentwinENA who gave me the idea thanks so much)

"Well that's just great" laughed Emmett

"Yea now we don't know if she died"

"Yea that's true so what you want to do"

"I need a shower." I laughed

"Well I can help you if you want"

"Do what" I started to blush

"Not that way bells ill go get a lantern from the garage so you can see what your doing."

"Oh ok well just bring it to the bathroom I still have to get some things out of my room before I get in the shower." As I walked out the room and up the stairs. Once in my room I realized that I didn't need anything so I went to the bathroom and started to undress. I was thinking about then test I had today and how when Charlie found out my grade he would with no doubt take my keys away when the door opened.

I screamed

"Wow bells chill it just ohhhhh….."

"Emmett get out" I yelled as I grabbed a towel

"God chill bells you not the first chick iv seen naked."

"Yea but I didn't even let Edward see me naked"

He just walked closer to me

"Well im not Edward and I will never be like him"

That's when he kissed me I felt sparks that hadn't been there when Edward kissed me

When we finally broke Emmett started apologizing

Bella im so sorry I should have never kis…..

He never finished because I kissed him back.

He picked me up and carried me to my bed room and laid us on my bed we made out for a little bit longer with Emmett hands wandering.

"Bella you sure you want to do this"  
" yes" I said with a shaky voice

"Bella I I I love you"

"I love you to Emmett"

And that was the night I gave myself to Emmett Cullen.

The next morning

The next morning I awoke stiff everywhere the power must have came back on last night while I was asleep. So I got my close on slowly and walked down stair and went into the kitchen where I found a note from Emmett

Bells went to go get some breakfast for me bring you home some Mickey d's

Love always Emmett

So last night wasn't a dream! Omg I had sex with Emmett!

I suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash I gave my self to Emmett and he is just like Edward he played me he just wanted to get in my pants. I was so mad at myself. Just then the doorbell rang. I opened the door to she a smiling Emmett with a Mickey d's bag.

"Hello love" Emmett said as he went to kiss me.

But I turned so he kissed my cheek.

"Leave me alone" I said in the coldest tone I had ever used

then I shut the door in his face. I ran to my room and blared avril lavigne don't tell me.

You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away, yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away

_[Chorus]_

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

_[Chorus]_

Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway

the song ended as I fell to my knee sobbing I couldn't love Emmett he took advantage of me didn't he. O god what had I done. My shoulders shook as I realized that I couldn't lose him he ws ever thing to me and we aren't even dating . I jumped up and ran down the stairs and out the door.

"EMMETT" I screamed

I listened no answer. Maybe he went in the woods

"EMMETT WHERE ARE YOU"

"BELLA"

I ran to the sound but the vampire I found was not Emmett

It was Edward!

Hehehehehehehehehehe im evil I know hey you think it going to be easy for then forget it this is going to be one messed up relationship just not all the time.

So pressed that button and tell me what you think


	6. god blessed the broken road

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES! NOR DO I OWN THE SONG GAD BLESSED THE BROKEN ROAD BY RASCAL FLATTS!

Thanks so much to Jacquie M. Cullen she is the one that gave me the idea for this chapter and thanks to everyone that reviewed and gave me ideas

So sorry it took so long I didn't have time then I got writers block I hope this makes up for it!

Chapter 6 god blessed the broken road

Bella's P.O.V.

"Edward what are you doing here"

"I came to ask for your forgiveness I made a big mistake leaving you please take me back Bella."

I had nothing I could say what was I going to tell him "sorry but last night I had sex with your brother and now I thin im in love with him." No! but Edward starte dto say something the wind blew. Making my hair fly like at the baseball field.

Edward sniffed the air

"Bella why do I smell Emmett all over your body."

I didn't know what to say so I stayed quiet

"BELLA AWSWER ME" Edward yelled

But I had nothing to say.

"Bella you love me tell me why his sent is all over you.." when yet again I didn't respond he got really mad

IF you don't tell me why his sent is on you so help me god I will break your neck" he screamed

" You lay so much as a finger on her and you'll wish you where never born" (guess who said that) roared Emmett.

"Oh you have some never" Edward fired back

"Well wish I could say the same for you" Emmett retorted

"So Emmett why is you r sent all over my girlfriend

"Umm first she's not your girlfriend and second that's not your problem anymore.

But I guess Emmett thought of why his sent was on me and Edward went crazy

'You had sex with my girlfriend." Edward announced

Within a second Edward and Emmett where rolling on the ground. The sad thing was I wanted Edward to get hurt

Alice's P.O.V.

As I set in my room size closet. Trying to make the biggest decision of the day flats or

Stilettos. And just as I made my decision my vision changed to the woods. I saw Edward and Emmett rolling on the ground slamming each other into a tree. Edward grabbed Bella by the neck and slammed her to the ground with bone crushing force.

I snapped out of my vision

"BELLA" I screamed

"Everybody Bella's in trouble we have to go" I yelled as I ran down the stairs

We jumped in the car and headed to save Bella.

Emmett P.O.V.

Edward had gotten out of my grasp and had my Bella by the neck.

Because he could read my mind he new my every move I couldn't ge to her. He slammed Bella to the ground by the neck there was several crunches and a small cry of pain. Her eye closed

"BELLA."I lunged to her side but he threw me off of her.

Just then I heard screeching tiered and yells for Bella and me.

"Over hear Alice I yelled back"

Edward took off running when he heard Alice.

I ran back to Bella. Her heartbeat was so light.

"Carlisle" I cried

I was going to lose my Bella I just new it.

Carlisle took a minute to examine her

"Emmett I need to get her to an x-ray machine" he urged

So I as carefully as I could picked up my Bella and carried her to the car.

BELLAS P.O.V.

I couldn't see all I could do was hear voices it sounded like Carlisle and Emmett but I wasn't sure.

"Emmett she is in a form of coma she can hear you so why don't you talk to her it might help her come out of the coma."

" hey bells its me Emmett I just wanted to tell you im sorry. I should have never let it go that far. But bells I think I love you no I know I love you. And I hope that one day you will love me to"

and all of a sudden he started to sing

I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

_[Chorus:]_  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

_[Chorus]_

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you. 

"bella if you can hear me that is exactly how I feel about you."

Then Emmett kissed me on just a peck but the kind that gives you chills with all the passion behind it.

When he pulled is lips away my eyes opened

"BELLA"

I looked strat into Emmett eyes and said

"I love you to"

and we kissed again.

OK PRESS THAT BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

LOVE YOU GUYS (NOT IN THE HOMO WAY)


	7. Your love

Ok so I rewrote this chapter cuz I didn't like it so hope you like the new one better.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES! NOR DO I OWN THE SONG YOUR LOVE BY NICKI MIANIJ

Ok I am addicted to the song your love by Nicki Minaj so that's the song for this chapter. so srry that it took me so long I hope to be updating more but it might only be on weekends. And in my story emmett sings a lot cuz I tink it so sweet and hot when a guy sings to the gurl he loves so yea….

**Your Love Lyrics**

{chorus}

Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you the illest (dat for dat dat dude)  
And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis  
(bah ba dah dah oh)  
You got spark, you, you got spunk  
You, you got something all the girls want  
You're like a candy store  
And I'm a toddlor.  
You got me wantin' more and ma ma more of

Your love,your love(yeah)  
{repeat 4x}  
Your love, your love  
{repeat 4x}

{Verse 1}  
Yo(yo)  
He the type to pop tags and be cockin the brim  
Might breeze through The Ave, might stop at the gym  
And he keep a du rag, keep his wave on swim  
Wa waves on swim so they hate on him  
Anyway I think I met him sometime before  
In a different life or where I record  
I mean he was Adam, I think I was Eve  
But my vision ends with the apple on the tree  
'S' on my chest cuz I'm ready to save him  
Cuz I'm the one like I'm Tracy McGrady  
And I think I love him like Eminem call us Shady  
When he call me mama, lil mama, I call him baby

{chorus}

Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest (dat for dat dat dude)  
And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis  
(bah ba dah dah oh)  
You got spark, you, you got spunk  
You, you got something all the girls want  
You're like a candy store  
And I'm a toddlor.  
You got me wantin' more and ma ma more of

Your love,your love(yeah)  
{repeat 4x}  
Your love, your love  
{repeat 4x}

(yo, yo yo yo)

{Verse 2}

He they type to keep a couple hundred grand in a rubberband  
Just left Money Gram in the Lemon Lam  
Hot damn make me scream like summer jam  
I mean that nigga must be from the motherland  
Anyway I think I met him in the Sky  
When I was a Geisha he was a Samari  
Somehow I understood him when he spoke Thai  
Never spoke lies and he never broke fly  
S on my chest let me get my cape on  
where tha certificate that I changed my name on  
Na Na Na Name on  
where tha certificate that I changed my name on

{chorus}

Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest (dat for dat dat dude)  
And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis  
(bah ba dah dah oh)  
You got spark, you, you got spunk  
You, you got something all the girls want  
You're like a candy store  
And I'm a toddler.  
You got me wantin' more and mo mo more and

Your love,your love(yeah)  
{repeat 4x}  
Your love, your love  
{repeat 4x}

Find me in the dark  
I'll be in the stars  
Find me in your heart  
I'm in need of your love

It had been weeks since I had seen Edward. And days since Iv seen Emmett but for once I was grateful for that.

FLASHBACK

It was five am and I could not get to sleep. All of a sudden my tongue went to the roof of my mouth. I shot to the bathroom just in time to have the countenance of my stomach dumped into the toilet. As I reached under the counter for a washcloth my hand hit a small box. My tampons I started to count the days. I was 12 days late. Iv never had been that late. I had to go get a pregnancy test. But as I walked down the stairs there was Alice with a box in her hand.

"Ether you can take the test or I can just tell you" Alice laughed

"Give me the test" I groaned

I walked up the stairs and followed the instruction. I waited praying but I guess it wasn't enough because all the test said was pregnant.

END OF FLASHBACK

Alice had told me that I need to tell Emmett but how could I and even more how could I be pregnant he was a vampire. Im thinking of going to Carlisle. I want to make sure the baby is ok but I don't want anyone to know. I was starting to show some but I hid it well. I asked Alice why I had a baby bump already.

"Because its part vampire im sure it matures a lot faster then a normal baby ".

I was sitting in my room trying to find the right thing to do. I knew what I should do but I couldn't do it. I laid in my bed for hours. Then came a knock on my window. But before I could get to it Edward broke it.

"You whore you slept with my brother and get pregnant" he screamed. "I told you that if I cant have you no one can."

He slammed me into the wall. There was a sharp pain in my stomach and my shorts where shocked with blood. My baby! Before I could think anything else Edward sunk his teeth into my neck. I felt the pain all over my body. I started screaming. My eyes closed. Then I could hear Emmett voice yelling for me to wake up. My eyes shot open but now I was staring Emmett in the eyes. My hand flew to my stomach.

"My baby" I whispered it was still there no blood on my shorts

"My baby?" Emmett questioned

Omg what was I going to say.

"Bella what is going on you wont talk to me you haven't answered your phone." He pleaded

I froze what was I going to do I couldn't tell him.

"Emmett im leaving" I whispered.

"Wwwhat." He shuddered

"Im leaving" I responded

"Why when how" his eyes filled with so much pain.

"Im going to live with my mom she needs me."

"Bella why are you leaving me I though you loved me"

My heart was aching but I couldn't tell him I had to leave it was what is best for all of us. I remembered in the hospital a clean break is the best.

"I don't love you I never did. You took advance of me. I was weak and heart broken." I thought he was going to see thought my bluff I could feel my heart beating faster as it was ripping into a million pieces. But it was for his own good if Edward ever found out he would kill him.

"I never did anything to you that you didn't want I love you and will always love you goodbye Bella" with that he jumped out my window

I grabbed my things called my mom told her I was coming home.

I left Charlie a note telling him I needed to be with mom. I got the first flight home well to my new home.

Thanks for reading let me know if you like the new verson better or the old!

Thanks Krazygurl 101


End file.
